Love Comes in Steps
by ItsMeCandy
Summary: If Flynn had chosen any other night to get drunk, or if Anna had chosen any other night to slip on ice, there would've been a romance left un-blossomed. If Elsa had just ignored that creepy guy staring at her instead of talking to him, they would've never met. In fact, their entire relationship was based on chance and impromptu acts of either boldness or annoyance. Jelsa One Shot.


If your name is Jackson Overland, chances are you'll end up with a friend named Eugene Fitzherbert. You'll wonder why he thinks the smolder will ever work and why he won't tell anyone but his girlfriend why he prefers Flynn. But that's beside the point. The point is Flynn is stupid some— no most of the time— and will eventually end up getting in a bar fight. And if you're Jackson Overland you're such a good friend that you're willing to drive him to the hospital after his lip and cheek get busted.

Sitting in an Emergency Room with his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees, and bags under his eyes that reached his mid-cheek, there was someone named Jackson Overland who had missed a whole night's worth of sleep waiting for his friend in a room that smells like bleach.

Because he was so tired he hardly noticed the rapid clicking of heels against the tile floor from the entrance to the front desk that announced someone's arrival. He half heard rushed speech from the lady standing behind him talking to the nurse at the front desk. He knew she was only a yard or so from his chair, but his fatigue made it sound as though she were miles away. The only distinguishable words in the entire conversation was the slow, calm line that the nurse is paid to say to everyone: "Please have a seat ma'am. I'm sure your sister is fine. I'll send you down to her room as soon as possible."

Jack could see the pale feet of the lady in heels walk up to the chair next to him turn to face in the other direction and back. He assumed she was looking for somewhere else to sit after noticing that he smelled like alcohol. She sat down anyway, and that's when he looked up.

She. was. gorgeous. He immediately noticed that she had the deepest, most piercing blue eyes he'd ever seen, accented by thick butterfly eyelashes. Whatever light dusting of makeup she had on failed to cover up her few freckles and naturally magenta tinted cheeks. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back in a bun that was probably neat at some point, but currently lopsided and riddled with stray hairs as if she'd been running. Her cupid's bow was very pronounced above her soft fuchsia lips. Her cheekbones stood proudly up on her face and her shoulders confidently on her frame. She sat with a wonderful posture and smelled of mint.

Her knee was bobbing up and down impatiently as her fingers tapped her leg. She loudly exhaled then breathed in deeply through her nose. She blinked often as her eyes darted across the room looking for something to be occupied with. Though she was nervous she gave off a very regal vibe. And he just couldn't stop staring.

**xxx**

If you are Elsa Arendelle you have a younger sister named Anna who is very rambunctious. You'll love her to death, but can't help but remind her every other second that all that energy is bound to get her hurt someday somehow. Of course she'll heed your cautions when you're presence, but every second you aren't is when she is at the greatest risk. And, with whatever chaos goes around in her mind, she will forget to tell you very important things. So you end up getting a very alarming text that says '_Oh yeah btw im at a hospital. gotta turn my phone off tho. going into surgery or something, bye'. _

You'll spend over an hour hospital-searching across town, wondering if anyone at the front desk will every answer yes when you ask them if the name 'Arendelle' is in their system. When you finally do get to the right place you'll feel like melting into a puddle of relief, but you can't because part of you is still extremely anxious. So you'll sit down and try to find something to do in the meantime.

You'll also notice that the guy sitting next to you who looks very hung-over has been staring at you for a long time.

So you'll cross your legs and rotate your body in the other direction.

This only makes it worse because now there are these two creepy eyes that are glaring their way into your peripheral vision.

Waiting in the Emergency Room sat an increasingly uncomfortable Elsa Arendelle. She tried to stop the awkwardness by staring back at him, but his gaze never wavered. He just sat there engrossed by her face. She cleared her throat hoping to prompt a reaction, but he said nothing. It was bad enough that there were no other open seats and that she had to actually sit next to someone who reeked, but now this?

Way too far out of her comfort zone.

"I'm sorry, but can I help you in some way?" Her demanding tone did nothing to snap him out of his trance. One of her eyebrows raised, and for some reason that made her more attractive.

He sat there in silence, only sitting and staring.

"Are you... okay?" she asked in a softer but equally as curious voice. He didn't realize he hadn't answered her first question until he attempted to fish words out of his suddenly empty brain.

"Uhh..." _Those beautiful eyes... _he thought "Yes. Well, no. I mean— I—Do I smell bad? Like beer or something?"

Her brow furrowed. "Um, well—"

"Because if I do it's not me. Well it _is_ me, just— I wasn't the one drinking. It was my friend."

She sat there and nodded her head and looking slightly confused.

"His name is Flynn. Well not really. His name is Eugene but we call him Flynn. I don't know why, you'd have to ask his girlfriend."

She stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not drunk by the way. I know I might sound like it, but I'm not. I promise." He really needed to shut up.

After processing the random words he had spit out , Jack pulled his blue hood over his face to hide his embarrassment. "I'm sorry about the rambling. And the staring. I'm sorry about both of those. I'm really tired and dumb right now, and..." he pulled his hood back up and saw she was looking in the other direction not caring about what he had said. When he'd stopped she turned her head back over to him.

"Hm? I'm sorry what was that? I didn't know you were still talking to me."

"I was, but it's nothing important. I was just saying—Oh wow!" his eyes widened. "Your—Your nose," He grabbed the tissue box from the table across from him and handed it to her "Your nose is bleeding!"

She gasped and covered her nose. "It is? Ugh, not again."

"Again?" he asked. "This is a normal thing for you?"

She sounded nasally as she held a tissue up to one nostril. "This only happens when I'm very, very nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about?" That was a stupid question. They're in a hospital, what _isn't _there to be nervous about?

"I'm worried about my sister."

"Is she a patient here?" Again, he knew it was a waste of breath and time to even ask, but he'd do anything to keep her talking. Something about her voice was very relaxing.

"Yeah. She texted me out of the blue that she was at a hospital. _A_ hospital. No address or street name. Just me running to every corner of the earth trying to find where in the world she is."

He laughed."Sounds like fun."

"Sure," she scoffed, "if collecting speed tickets is one of your hobbies." She checked to see if her nose was fine, then threw away her bloody tissue.

He chuckled again. "Seriously? How many?"

"Hmm..." she tapped her chin in concentration (which, by the way, he thought was extremely adorable) "Probably about—" she was interrupted by the large thump of two hands slapping down on Jack' shoulders.

"Hey, Jacky boy!" Flynn slurred. A nurse immediately ran up to Flynn and took his hands off of Jack.

"I apologize sir. He's a little—"

"—drunk?" Jack finished for her. "I know. It's alright, I'm driving him home." He stood before he turned to Elsa to explain. "This is my not-so-intelligent friend Flynn who got himself into a fight. He is the reason why I'm here."

She covered her mouth and giggled before waving to Flynn.

"Hey," Flynn objected while attempting to point a finger in Jack's face "I am very smart." His finger was a couple inches to the left of Jack's ear.

"I didn't know you were telling the truth." Elsa remarked, "You know, when you said all that stuff earlier?"

"What?" Jack sounded playfully surprised. "Did you think I was lying ?"

"No, no," she laughed. "Well, yes. I thought you were... disoriented."

"No," Jack said trying to balance his friend and keep him upright "that's him." He nodded towards Flynn

"Well, I can see that now,"she smiled.

"Hey! Guess what?" Flynn interjected. "I'm super tired, I wanna go..." his voice trailed off into a snore.

Jack sighed and put Flynn's arm over his shoulder. "You and I both," he said more to himself, then to Elsa "So I'll see you around?"

"Probably not," she admitted. "Since we've never seen each other before, probably not." Trying not to get too attached, she suppressed the slight disdain in her voice.

His spirits dropped. "Right, right. Cause we don't see each other and this is the first time we've met."

"Right," she confirmed." So, bye...?"

"Jack. Call me Jack."

"Well bye Jack."

"And your name?"

"Elsa."

"That's beautiful," he complimented. "Goodbye Elsa," he said with a bow, hoping to get another one of her dazzling smiles.

After jolting him awake with a slap on the back, Jack and Flynn walked out of the building supporting each other. When they got into Jack's car Flynn started teasing him.

"You like her, you liker her!" he chanted in a mocking tone.

"N-No," he stuttered, because he himself wasn't sure.

"Yeah you do."

"No. I don't."

"Oh you so do." he retorted

"No, Eugene, I don't."

"Hey— We agreed you'd only call me Flynn."

"Whatever, Fitzherbert."

"You watch your mouth, Snowflake."

"And if I don't?" Flynn opened his mouth to answer. "I'll tell Rapunzel," Jack threatened.

Flynn sat back and folded his arms.

* * *

**Next Week**

If you are Anna Arendelle you'll live life to the fullest. You will always be the first to try new things and be willing to try everything. You'll live for _all_ new experiences, broken legs not excluded. You'll also have an overprotective sister who nags you about taking care of your healing body. You'll love her, but sometimes it's impossible for you two to see eye to eye. Now is one of those times.

"No, Anna, you are not leaving your crutches in the car." Elsa tried to convince her sister.

"Aww, but they slow me down," she whined.

"It'll slow you don't if you _don't _have them. You can't even walk."

"Yes I— ow!" she retreated her foot from the ground after trying to stand.

"See?"

Anna crossed her arms and pouted.

"Anna."

"They make me look weak."

Elsa spoke sternly. "That is ridiculous. It's not like you're trying to impress anyone." She pointed to her sister's crutches. "Get them."

Anna glared. Elsa glared back.

Anna exhaled. "Oh fine. Just don't look at me like that."

"Thank you. You know, I'm only doing this because I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She wobbled out of the car. "I'll go ahead."

"Alright."

"Which house is it again?"

"Hold on." Elsa reached into the glove compartment and took out an old Birthday Party invitation. "1600," she called back.

"Thanks." Anna hobbled up the pathway to Rapunzel's townhouse. A couple weeks ago Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn, had proposed to her. She insisted on not making a big deal out of it until the wedding, ergo no engagement party. Still, the sisters felt it was only necessary to at least bring a gift to celebrate the occasion.

As Elsa got out the slim, rectangular box she heard Anna's knock followed by Rapunzel's screams of excitement and quick footsteps. The air was squeezed out of Elsa's lungs when she was suddenly hugged from behind very tightly by a still squealing Rapunzel.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Rapunzel sang when Elsa turned to face her.

She laughed. "Well we're happy to see you too."

Rapunzel gasped loudly and put her hands over her mouth. "You guys haven't met him yet, have you?"

"No, actually we haven't."

"Great!" She dragged Elsa behind her as she ran back into her home. "I'll introduce you two. He's right in the kitchen talking to a friend."

"Where should I put this?" Elsa smiled and waved the box in Rapunzel's face.

Rapunzel gasped and put her hands over her mouth again. "You guys got me a present? You shouldn't have!" She rubbed her hands together. "What's in it?"

Elsa handed the box to Rapunzel. "Here, open it."

She gently pulled off the gold ribbon and opened the tiny box with one eye closed. She opened the other eye when she saw it was a gold chained necklace with an amethyst heart lined with gold. In the center of the heart was a tiny golden sun. She took it out of the box and held it next to her heart.

"Oh I love it!" She hugged Elsa and said, "Thank you." Then she turned her head and yelled into the next room, "Hey Eugene! Come meet my cousins, and look at this beautiful necklace!"

Who Elsa assumed was Eugene came into the room. He was tall, sturdy, and slightly familiar with a strand of chocolaty brown hair that kept falling in his face. On his cheek were stitches, and on his lip a healing scar. He whispered in Rapunzel's ear, "There are people here. It's _Flynn_." She rolled her bright green eyes.

"Flynn, these are my cousins Elsa," she motioned towards Elsa, "and Anna." She pointed to Anna sitting on the couch. The three of them exchanged 'Nice to meet you's, and Rapunzel put the necklace in Flynn's hands. The stone's purple reflection was sprinkled across the room as he held it up to the sunlight.

"Nice," he started, "but no matching watch for me?" Rapunzel slapped his arm.

"Because they knew you would have pawned it," came a slightly recognizable voice. From where she was standing, there was a corner blocking Elsa's view of whoever was talking. When he stepped out into her line of sight she was surprised to see it was the same guy from the hospital.

Jack was surprised to see her too. He didn't think he'd ever see the person who almost got him believing in love at first sight again.

He was happy, but unreasonably queasy. He didn't know what say or do, or if he should say or do anything. He just stood there mentally debating whether he should turn away and act like he didn't see her and approach her later, or talk to her now.

But it was too late. She'd made eye contact and seen him. Yet the two of them stood there staring without words.

To the pair the silence lasted for hours but to everyone else there were only a couple of seconds between Jack's comment and Rapunzel saying, "Oh yeah! Almost forgot. This," she pulled Jack out further into the room so he was more visible, "is Flynn's friend, Jack."

Elsa spoke first. "Hi," she offered a smile, "I'm—"

"Elsa?" he finished. "That's beautiful. I'm—"

"Jack." The two softly laughed.

"You guys know each other?" Rapunzel questioned, ruining the moment.

"Kind of." Jack answered. "We've met before, but very briefly."

**xxx**

If you're Rapunzel, right now is about the time your head is full of leftover mushy-gushy thoughts from Eugene's proposal. Everything thing in your mind is all love, love, love, and you can't help but be a match maker just this once in hopes of bettering your cousin's life (who probably would've otherwise ended up with a bunch of cats). So you'll slyly suggest that they 'get to know each other better' while you and Eugene talk to Anna.

You'll share your plans with them, and though Eugene thinks you're a bit crazy and Anna thinks Elsa will only get hurt, you swear you saw sparks fly when their eyes met. So you go on plotting without their approval.

Though you aren't Rapunzel and Rapunzel is Rapunzel, the same scenario takes place, leaving Jack and Elsa standing in the foyer wondering what to do.

"Well it's nice to meet you... again." Jack offered his hand.

"Oh, I don't shake hands. Nothing personal"

He took his hand back and gawkily put it by his side. "Do you want to go sit?" He nodded towards the dining room.

"Sure." She followed him to the next room and sat across from him. She racked her brain for something to talk about. "So about your friend from the hospital, is he okay?"

"Yeah. Actually, that was him back there."

"Really? I thought I had seen him before him."

"Yep. He had to get some stitches, as you saw, but he's fine. What about your sister?"

He remembered. "Well she, as you can see, broke her ankle. She had some plates put in next to her bone to help with the healing. She hates that she has to keep the crutches for a few more weeks."

"What's so bad about crutches?"

"She says they make her look weak."

He chuckled. "My sister was the same way. She was always so strong and independent. She didn't like asking for or getting help. She was so tough." His heart churned a little. He'd mentioned a very touchy subject to someone he'd just met. She might not be comfortable with this topic.

_He_ might not be ready for this topic.

Or maybe he is. Something was telling him she could empathize.

She noted his past tense. "Was?"

He swallowed and breathed, something his mother had taught him to do. "Was. My sister Emily drowned 5 years ago."

Elsa looked down and spoke softer. "I'm sorry for your loss." She knew from being on the receiving end that asking 'How did it happen?' only made it harder. It meant you had to relive the moment.

"That's alright. I'm over it. Well, over the grieving part. I've come to accept it." he looked into the distance out the window. "I like to think she's in a better place."

Elsa grabbed his hand firmly in hers and placed their clasped fists on the table. "I understand. My parents died 3 years ago." She looked out the same window.

"I'm sorry for your loss too."

"It's okay. I think of them the same way you think of your sister." They turned to each other and smiled. Jack's eyes traveled down to their hands and for a second wondered if it was more than a friendly gesture.

The thought turned his cheeks slightly pink, and Elsa retracted her hand after seeing his face and following his gaze. Jack made a mental note to bang his head on a wall later. But not now. Now they had some familiarizing to do.

**xxx**

If you're Elsa you'll listen to the first new friend in long time tell you about his obsession with the Winter, his artistic ability to draw intricate snowflakes, his hair color, his past, his family, how he was named after the Winter Spirit, and how long he's known Flynn. You'll sit there fascinated by his every word, because he is (other than Anna) the first person in ages to be willing to talk to you.

If you're Jackson you'll watch her face light up with everything you say. Sometimes she looks so entertained you'll wonder if she's faking just to make you feel good. Then you'll see the honesty in her smile and that thought leaves your head. When it's your turn to listen you'll absorb her every word, listening to her love of the cold, her adoration for her sister, her shared interests like drawing snowflakes, and how she swears her hair color is natural.

No matter which one of the two you are, you'll be oblivious to the fact that when Flynn, Anna, and Rapunzel popped their heads in to say they had to 'check on something' they never came back. You'll only notice their absence when the topic comes around to Rapunzel's necklace and the imaginary watch Flynn would've pawned, and one of you bother's to check the time.

Luckily it doesn't take a lot of effort to figure out everyone is in Rapunzel's car.

When Jack and Elsa get in the backseat Rapunzel eases into interrogating them.

"Well we went out, ate, and came back while waiting for you. But now I might as well drop everyone off at home since we're all in here. So, what were you guys doing that took so long?" She catches Elsa's eyes in the rear view mirror and wiggles her eyebrows.

Elsa turns red before replying, "Just talking."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

Jack says, "Everything," the same time Elsa says "Nothing." They look at each other, laugh, and say "Stuff," in unison.

"What kind of stuff?"

Elsa answers "Life."

"And death." Jack adds

"Yes," she nods, "that too."

That's when Rapunzel quits, because if they were talking about death that whole time she's not sure she wants to know the details.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

If you're Rapunzel you'll have quit completely. You'll give up on trying to grow a romance between your fiancé's friend and your cousin. You'll give up because you'll know they're about as friend zone locked anyone can get.

There was a certain way they acted that was a clue to anyone how much they were friends. There was something in the way they pushed each other underwater at the beach that didn't scream love. There was something in the way he cracked jokes with her, something in the way he smirked at her, the way she talked to him, the way they were around each other, that just didn't seem like flirting. There was something in the way they brought out the best in each other that made them best friends and not a couple.

They were always around each other, always mentioning the other, and didn't hesitate to drop by each other's places unexpected. They had this insanely close bond that was almost enough to make Anna jealous.

But they were just friends.

And it's because everyone knew that they were just friends that no one thought anything when they sat next to each other at the movies. Nobody except Jack.

Because Jack knew that his relationship with Elsa was strictly sibling—and that fact devastated him.

He didn't understand how she hadn't gotten his hints yet. Maybe his eyes didn't twinkle enough, or he didn't compliment her enough. Maybe he was so charming with everyone that when he tried with Elsa it was received as 'normal Jack'. Maybe she was blocking his signals. Maybe she didn't want anything more.

Those were the thoughts that haunted Jack's mind when Merida, Flynn, Rapunzel, Hiccup, him, Elsa, and Anna were looking for seven empty in the same row. They sat there and whispered through the previews, but when the movie came one they were silent. Each of their faces were glued to the screen. Except for Jack's.

Through the dimness of the theater he was staring at Elsa intensely hoping she'd notice like she did the first day they met. She didn't, but he kept staring anyway because she looks cute when she's preoccupied.

Towards the middle of the movie Jack started slurping loudly. When Elsa turned to shush him, she saw him with straws up his nose. She laughed a little, mouthed the words "You look stupid", and turned back to the movie.

He slurped again, and that time when she looked at him he was making exaggerated gestures, mocking the animated movements of the dramatic actress in the movie. She rolled her eyes and paid attention to the film again.

He slurped a third time, and she didn't give him any attention. But for some reason he badly needed that attention. He took a couple of ice cubes from his drink and dropped them down her back.

Her eyes widened and she hissed, arching her back and trying to reach the cubes. Jack laughed loud enough to annoy Merida, who was sitting next to him. Merida smacked him in the abdomen, whispering "Shut it!"

A short, old man who sat in front of them with a big nose and a toupee so bad you almost felt sorry for him turned around and scolded in a voice a little above normal speaking level, "Will you please be quiet!"

The three all looked at each other before they bursted out laughing. His toupee was so crooked that they couldn't take him seriously.

Everyone in the theater turned and shushed the trio to no avail. When the employee came in from the hallways having heard the noise, Jack and Elsa's pale skin betrayed them. Though Merida was laughing too, you could only see the redness on Jack and Elsa's face. They both got removed from the theater and escorted into the hallway. The employee left after sitting them on a bench and giving them a warning.

"Thanks a lot Elsa." Jack joked.

"I should be saying that to you!" she playfully poked her finger into his chest.

"Well it was_ your_ banshee cackling that got us kicked out."

"Okay first of all, that was Merida. Second, you're the one who put ice down my back!"

"Ice? What ice?" he feigned a look of cluelessness. She smacked his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Remember now?" She got in his face.

"Maybe," He got in her face too, "Maybe not." He realized how close he was and tried to decide if he should back up, stare there, or move forward.

He had always liked her, but right there right then he had an overpowering desire to just pull her closer and full on _kiss her._

Should he? She's right there. The distance is perfect, the timing seems good enough.

But how will she react? Will she like it or pull away?

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed, and she backed down noticing an overload of emotions going across his face. "Jack, are you okay?"

He swallowed air instead of inhaling it, because suddenly he couldn't breathe right. "I'm fine." He tilted his head away.

"Are you sure? You look distraught. And you're sweating."

_Why is she making this so much harder!_

"Jack," she turned his face towards hers, "it's okay. You can tell me."

"I—" he choked on air.

She looked deeply into his eyes. "Just tell me. What's wrong?"

_If she would stop looking at me with those alluringly innocent eyes, maybe this would be a little easier_. "I can't. I can't tell you." He looked away.

"What?" She sounded hurt. They told each other everything. They were almost brother and sister."Well why not?"

_Great. Now she thinks I hate her, when it's really the exact opposite._

The pain in her voice forced him to look back at her. He looked passed her eyes and into her soul and could easily see she felt like he didn't trust her.

But he couldn't tell her. He _couldn't._ Saying it is worse than doing it.

So should he just do it? Should he just kiss her?

What if she hated him for it?

"Jack."

What if he ruined their friendship for nothing?

"Jack?"

But what if he never tried or figured out? What if he kept suppressing his feelings until someone else came along?

What if he couldn't take it anymore?

"Jack!"

He turned to face her and stared at her. Her perfect platinum braid, her adorable nose, those faint freckles, her tinted cheeks, her glorious lashes, and those eyes. Those big, blue, gorgeous, stunning, exquisite eyes.

And she was waiting for an answer. A response, a sign. Something. _Anything_.

So he gave her one.

When his mouth crashed onto hers, it certainly wasn't what she expected. She was startled and not moving, stiff as a board and letting him do all the work.

It felt unnatural and forced, so he stopped.

He pulled away and looked at her face, trying to read her. Her eyes were wide open and her face completely blank. Her chest was moving up and down with her heavy breathing. She stared into nothingness, then at him, then back off into the distance.

She started a phrase. "Why..."

Great. His life was officially over.

Her eyes drifted back towards him. "Why'd you stop?" She smiled.

He gave her a toothy grin back.

Jack let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding and laughed. He ran his hand through her hair and almost cried from joy. He grabbed Elsa's face, kissed her forehead, picked her up, and swirled her around.

"Jack!" she laughed "Jack put me down!"

He planted her gently on the ground and went in for another kiss. That time she deepened it, and when they pulled away their arms were around each other's necks.

"Do you think we can go back in the theater now?" she wondered.

"Don't know," he grabbed her hands and held them tight in his, "don't care."

* * *

****I'm just clarifying this because of a review posted for this story: I understand how and why you think that My username is a knockoff of OoPoPcAnDy (forgive me if my toggling is off) , but it's not true. Candy is actually my nickname in real life, and my initial intent was to make my Username Candy (but that was taken). So The username ItsMeCandy came to be because it actually _is _ me Candy. Get it? Got it? Good. Glad we got that cleared up. Thank you for bringing it to my attention in case someone else was thinking that:)****

**A/N: I _hope_ you liked this, but if you didn't... eh, I tried. This was just a random prompt I had in my head that I had to get on paper. Well not really paper but you get it. **

**A lot of typos and frustration at my internet for failing-and-deleting-everything-I-saved went into this. Also, three nights without sleep, some coffee, and a bunch of Lime-Hael's art on DeviantArt to get my Jelsa-Juices flowing. If you haven't seen her comics go now. Now. This girl is amazing!**

**I want to apologize for my abusive usage of commas and dashes. I can't live without them. I also want to apologize for any mistakes, especially tense and P.O.V mistakes. I was kind of half awake when I wrote this. Please point them out to me via PM. I'm open to constructive criticism and tips via review or PM.**

** Sorry if you don't like the mention of alcohol at the beginning. I will change the rating if asked.**

**Also, I may or may not write a tiny sequel chapter. If I do it'll probably be short.**

**By the way, I do NOT own the cover art. I asked if someone knew who owns it, and I was told their name was Halloween_aporo****. Let's give her **(I'm assuming it's a female, correct me if I'm wrong)** a round of applause!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Happy Shippings to all!**

**-ItsMeCandy**

P.S:Yes, I realize Elsa left her car at Rapunzel's House. I couldn't figure out how to work around that. Any ideas?


End file.
